The safety and efficacy of the administration of Recombinant Human Interleukin-6 (rhIL-6) compared to the administration of placebo following Cytoxan?Adriamycin chemotherapy in patients with advanced breast cancer will be evaluated. The efficacy will primarily be assessed by a reduction of the number of platelet transfusion events over two cycles of chemotherapy.